


In it For Love

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Skyeward - Freeform, skyewardmonth, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 14th. To most people it was the day to celebrate love and happiness. But to Skye it was just another day. </p><p>Growing up in orphanages meant she rarely had anyone to celebrate events like this with and she grew accustomed with the fact that it didn't exist. Even when she was with Miles they never celebrated because he thought it was 'over-rated.' So now ... to her Valentines Day was just like any other day. So when her boyfriend Ward finds out Skye has never had a proper Valentines Day he makes it his job to make sure she has the best Valentines day ever. ... Even though they were flying over the oceans on an airbus with only 4 other people. He would make it work. The 'robot' was going to give Skye the Valentines Day she deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In it For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward Month {week 2 - fanfic}

February 14th. To most people it was the day to celebrate love and happiness. But to Skye it was just another day. 

Growing up in orphanages meant she rarely had anyone to celebrate events like this with and she grew accustomed with the fact that it didn't exist. Even when she was with Miles they never celebrated because he thought it was 'over-rated.' So now ... to her Valentines Day was just like any other day. So when her boyfriend Ward finds out Skye has never had a proper Valentines Day he makes it his job to make sure she has the best Valentines day ever. ... Even though they were flying over the oceans on an airbus with only 4 other people. He would make it work. The 'robot' was going to give Skye the Valentines Day she deserved. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Skye woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. 

"Let me sleep!" She yelled out before hiding back beneath her covers. It was her day off - meaning she wanted to make the most of it. 

When no one replied Skye took it as a prank - and there was only one prankster on the bus. 

"FITZ! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU AND JEMMA CAN NEVER HAVE KIDS!" Skye yelled to him - knowing with the thin walls that he would be able to hear her. 

"IT WASN'T ME" Fitz yelled back and Skye could tell from his footsteps he was scurrying away, scared she was going to come after him. Smart boy. 

Skye decided that there was no use going back to sleep anymore. She was fully awake now so she got dressed and just as she was about to step out of her bunk she saw something on the ground. 

It was a bouquet of scarlet tulips with a note attached. Picking up the flowers Skye brought them back inside before reading the note. 

'Dear Skye.  
Happy Valentines Day.  
From your Secret Admirer' 

Skye let out a chuckle. She knew straight away that it was Ward from his script - plus who else would it be. Turning the card around she found more. 

'I hope you like the flowers. They represent our perfect love.  
Ps. Come to breakfast.' 

Skye found a tall glass and placed the flowers in mentally wondering where in hell did he get the flowers before she made her way to breakfast. 

At breakfast she found Fitzsimmons both sitting down stuffing their faces with pancakes covered in syrup. 

"Yours is in pan" Fitz told her with his mouth half full with food. 

"Gross Fitz." Simmons hit him slightly before scolding him. 

"That's why you love me" Fitz replied. 

They were such a cute couple. Skye looked away slightly when they leaned in to kiss but honestly she didn't mind. She loved seeing them be happy. 

Skye placed the pancake on her plate before covering it in syrup. She had a sweet tooth and loved it. As she went to grab a drink from the fridge she noticed a sticky note on the juice bottle. 

"You look gorgeous today" read the note. 

He hadn't even seen her today - how would he know what she looked like - she thought remarkably. 

"After breakfast come to the training room. I promise - no push ups today" The note continued. 

Skye sighed. She was anxious to know what was coming for the day ahead. It had barely started and Ward had already got her to start enjoying this. She mentally sighed at his effort before enjoying her breakfast. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ward let Skye on a chase around the Bus. She had found a box of chocolates in the training area which lead her to the cockpit where May had given her a teddy bear with another note leading her back to her room where she was now. 

On her bed lay a dress. It was light blue and white - it had a low neckline and was gorgeous. She had no idea where this had come from but she loved it. 

"Final Note. You have the rest of the day off - just remember 8pm Cargo Hold" Read the note. 

Skye left it aside on her table with the other notes. She looked from the dress to the flowers to the chocolate to the bear. She was being spoil by Ward. No one had ever treated her like this - put so much effort and faith in her. She loved Ward for that - now she just had to find a way of repaying him. 

She checked her watch - it was just past 1pm. Skye normally would have gone and found Jemma to have a girl to girl talk but she knew that Jemma probably wanted to spend her time with Fitz. 

So she just laid there. On her bed. Thinking over everything. How things have changed so much since she joined the team. This was her home now. They were her family. And there was nothing that could make her happier. 

Skye had her fangirling moment in her room when it finally hit her that a boy was doing such cliche things for Valentines Day. This normally only happened in books and movies - never in real life. And Never to girls like her. Skye squealed into her pillow before putting on some sappy love music and dancing around like nothing else mattered. 

Then it hit her. Valentines Day. It meant something to her. It was a day where she was totally in love and happy. All this time - she just needed someone to make her happy. 

As Skye came down from her teen girlishness she noticed that she had wasted so much time. She picked up the dress and rushed over to Jemma's bunk. She knocked on the door but when no one replied she barged in to find Jemma and Fitz's lips locked and they were both just making out like teenagers. 

"Fitz" She called before pulling his hair causing him to fly backwards, "Sorry. But I need Jemma. Girl Stuff." 

"Bu-" Fitz protested. 

"We'll continue this later." Jemma promised him before he dragged himself out of the door. 

Jemma and Skye then spent the next hour getting Skye ready for what would be her first proper date with Ward. Her first proper date with anyone. Her and Miles never went on dates - it makes her wonder if they were actually dating. 

7:55. Jemma pushed Skye out of her bunk. She could see that the young hacktivist was starting to gain some nerves. 

Skye walked to the cargo hold. Not really sure what to expect. 

When she got there - all she saw was Coulson. 

He stood there in his suit - like every other day - just waiting for her. 

She walked up to him before he offered her his arm and he walked her to her SUV before he smiled at her and left. 

She looked at him oddly as he left - she walked up to her SUV and opened the back. 

That was the moment. The whole Valentines Day Ward had planned had led up to this - had led up to a date with her boyfriend in the back of her SUV. 

Ward jumped out before offering her his hand. He kissed it gently before they both sat at the back which had a little picnic Ward had set up. 

Skye thought it was the cutest thing - and also the smartest. There were so many things you could do on a plane. 

Ward leaned over. He linked his hand with hers before locking their lips together lightly. 

"I've missed you." He said smiling. 

"Wow. Has the robot gone all soft of Valentines Day.." She teased him. 

"Only for you." He told her, "I hope you've enjoyed it." 

"Cliche as it may be. This is where we first met - at the back of your SUV so I thought where else are we going to have this date." He told her. 

"Its beautiful" Skye said honestly, "This dress it beautiful. The flowers were beautiful. ... Thank you Ward." 

"Anything for my girl." He told her shuffling closer so her could press a kiss into her hair. 

" I love you " He whispered. 

She looked up at him wide eyes. He looked so open - so full of emotion. 

"I love you too." She replied before they continued what was to be their first out of many dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
